story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mélodie Hervé
is a character in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love. She is a Lovely type idol using pink as her theme colour. Mélodie has fair skin and big light pink eyes and hair worn in odango buns held by pink bows. She also wears winged heart earrings. During spring and summer, Mélodie wears a white blouse with a light pink suspender-skirt with white lining the hem. There's a frilly white petticoat. She wears short frilly white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes. For autumn and winter, Mélodie wears a long-sleeved light pink top with white folded collar and a pink ribbon hanging from it. She also wears darker suspender-skirt with a fluffy white trim to match her boots. Mélodie is a eager and energetic girl often regarded as "melodious" by others. At times she can be selfish and immature, and she is easy to provoke much to their amusement. Mélodie can also be pushy and lazy, and she's known for her clumsiness. This has led to a lot of self-loathing on her part, and Mélodie struggles to find anything that she can do well or avoid earning a scolding. Mélodie is likely to get a bit jealous when she sees others do better than her with less experience. However, one of Mélodie's best qualities is her big heart. Mélodie is very friendly and will do what she can to help - even if she doesn't necessarily like the person. Whiste this does make Mélodie appear nosy, she has also gained several friends because of her tenacity and involvement. She is determined, but also passionate and stubborn, and many find her positivity and outgoing nature to be infectious. Since Mélodie is a main character, she has numerous scenes of varying levels of notoriety. Those scenes which are the crowning moments of more supporting characters are generally left to those characters. Furthermore, scenes of Mélodie being Number One are nearly countless. Her ideal love interest is Emmanuel Croix. Besides being good friends with her teammates, Mélodie also gets along with Germanic girls who share her passion of becoming an idol, Nordic idols for how unique and kind they are, as well as Slavic idols. However, Mélodie will conflict with other Anglo-Saxon idols, who spread rumours and arrogantly suggest that she should speak with her confidence to older people. Interestingly, the Anglo-Saxon idol that she can get along well is Kimberly, who admires Mélodie for her love of the colour pink. She also may have trouble getting along with Asian idols. *Her zodiac sign is Aries. *Specialties: Preparing food, singing, cooking, and dancing *Hobbies: Eating and dressing up *People's first impression of Mélodie is that she seems to be the typical heroine of a magical girl anime. *The first thing Mélodie does in the morning is saying "good morning". *In her report card, teachers usually put that 'she's cheerful every day' or 'the mood maker of the class'. *Between sleep and meals, Mélodie cannot stand if she doesn't sleep. Mélodie has slept more than 8 hours a day since she was a kid. *She can be a slight of Tsundere. *She also has great fashion sense. *Good at physical education, home economics, and music. Her least favourite subjects are physics and mathematics. *Her weakness is animals, especially lizard. *Mélodie is the second protagonist in the reserve Story of World franchise, the first being Haruno Aida. **If this does count classic Pretty Country series, she is also the eighth protagonist overall. **Like many PC/SoW protagonist, they are mostly of French origin, have long pink hair in two buns, and being Lovely-type idols. Originally they were the shortest idol in entire group; but after the yellow idol joined they became the second shortest. *Mélodie shares several similarities with Maria Hautbois from Story of World (anime). **Both of their first names start with "M", and their surnames start with "H". **Both are dubbed as "Idol's Favorite". **Both do not excel well in mathematics. *The one bad thing about Mélodie is that she becomes panic a lot. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Protagonist Category:Latin idols